Different Awakenings
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Here is the companion story to Endless Awakenings, the story of Seth, Tanya, Ben, and Angela. MA for the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGPOV**

I rushed through the house, tossing toys into the plastic bins and trying to clean the house as much as I could. My hands were shaking and I wasn't sure if it was because I was just excited that Seth and Tanya were coming to visit or scared to death that they were coming to visit. The front door opened and I looked over to see Ben coming in.

"Hey, did you get Caleb dropped off at my parents?" I asked.

"Yep," he smiled, moving over and kissing my cheek. "They were fixing to load up and head to Seattle."

"Oh, ok," I muttered, turning back to the living room. "This place is such a fucking mess."

"It is not," sighed Ben, wrapping his arms around me. "The place is nearly spotless. You need to relax and just enjoy the weekend."

"I know," I murmured. "I'm trying but…"

"Yeah, I know," whispered Ben, lowering his lips down to my shoulder. "I want that, too, but if they don't…then we have to accept it."

"I should go check on dinner," I muttered.

Ben dropped his arms from around me and I headed into the kitchen, taking a shaky breath. I knew Ben was just as excited and nervous about this weekend as I was, even if he wouldn't show it. After months of flirting, we were laying it all on the line. It all really started for us about a year or so ago. I'm not even really sure when I realized that I had developed feelings for both Tanya and Seth but I had.

Ben and I had taken Caleb down to LA to visit Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper, just as we've done every summer for the last several years. However, that summer was different. We had gotten the kids in bed and were out in the backward, having a couple of beers with everyone. It was nice to be able to just relax. Bella, Alice, Rose, Kate, Tanya, and I were sitting on the patio, talking about Seth and Tanya's upcoming wedding. Tanya reached over and pulled a fallen eye lash off my cheek. As soon as her finger tips touched me, I felt my skin tingle.

"Make a wish," she smiled. I closed my eyes to make my wish and saw the two of us, wrapped around each other. I gasped as I opened my eyes. My skin heated up as I blushed and looked away. "Are you ok, Ang?"

"I'm fine," I said, quietly. "Just tired, I think."

"Me too," she whispered.

When Ben and I climbed into our bed that night, he drifted right off to sleep but I was up all night, thinking about Tanya. At least at first. By the time the sun came up, I found myself thinking of both Seth and Tanya. I was so afraid that Ben would be able to tell that I had been dreaming about them, what their hands would feel like on my body. Their lips, tongues, fingers. I woke up feeling horny. Ben and I had some amazing sex that morning.

I figured when we went home that I wouldn't think about them anymore. I assumed that the reason that I was feeling like I was because we were around them and that once we got back to reality that everything would be ok. Boy, was I wrong.

Ben and I had always had a healthy sex life but we suddenly turned into teenagers, unable to get enough of each other. Ben was aggressive and wild. He was amazing and I was loving it but I fantasized about having Seth in our bed with us. I dreamed of having Tanya's face between my legs and Ben's cock in my mouth at the same time. Or, fuck, having Seth and Ben at the same time. I was going insane and finding myself dreaming about it more and more.

Then we headed back down to LA for Seth and Tanya's wedding. If I thought I had it bad before, seeing Seth in a tux and Tanya in a wedding dress, made me lust after the two of them even more and I was jealous because I wanted to be with them, too. Of course I didn't say anything to Ben about it as we drove back to the hotel.

Once we got back to the room, Ben was on me before we even had the door shut. He slammed me against the wall, grabbing my ass and lifting me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my wet center down onto him. My panties were soaked and I was starting to ache with need.

"Now, I need you now," I begged, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Ben dropped me into the ground and ripped my dress down my arms, snapping one of the straps but I couldn't find it to care. I ripped his shirt open and tore it down his arms, letting it fall to the ground. Ben pulled my bra down, letting my breasts out. He leaned down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh, Fuck," I cried, gripping his belt.

I quickly undid his belt and pants, pushing them to the floor. Ben gripped the sides of my panties and ripped them off my body, causing me to moan. I pulled his boxers off and started stroking him. Ben pushed my hand off of him and spun me around, pushing me over to the bed. He bent me over the side and slammed into me.

"Oh, Ben," I cried.

"Do you know what you do to me?" hissed Ben, slamming into me. "Fuck, I've wanted you so bad."

"Ben," I moaned, pushing back into him. "Harder, fuck me, harder."

"I'll fuck you harder," he muttered, increasing his pace. "Teach you to stand up there and tease me."

"FUCK, YES!" I screamed, feeling my release wash over me.

"Fuck, Tanya, yeah, baby," growled Ben, slamming into me again as he came.

"What?" I snapped, pushing him off of me. Ben seemed to realize what he said and dropped to the floor, burying his face in his hands. I slid to the floor in front of him. "Ben?" I asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he cried. "I didn't…I haven't slept with her, I promise. I just…I think about it."

"Me too," I whispered. Ben looked up at me with wide eyes. "I've been thinking about her and Seth for awhile."

"How long?" he asked.

"Last summer," I muttered.

"Oh, god, so it wasn't just me," he sighed.

"No, it wasn't just you," I smiled. "But it's not like we can do anything about it, right?"

"Right," he frowned.

I was shaken out of my inner ramblings when I heard the doorbell ring. I tossed my oven mitts on the counter and headed out to the living room. Ben looked back at me before he pulled the door open. Seth and Tanya were standing there in our doorway, looking beautiful. They both had huge smiles on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh my god, I've missed you," I squealed, rushing over and pulling Tanya into my arms. Ben and Seth both laughed as Tanya and I hugged each other.

"I've missed you, too," she laughed, pulling back. She brought her hands up to my face and smiled even bigger. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Look at you, though. You look fabulous!"

"Oh please," she said, shaking her head.

"Aren't you going to hug me, Ang?" asked Seth, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I suppose," I smiled.

I went over and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, burying her his face in my neck as he lifted me off the ground. I could have sworn he pressed his lips to the side of my neck. I stifled my moan as I pulled back. Seth's eyes were dark and full of something that I had never seen before, at least not in his eyes.

I took a deep breath as I stepped away from Seth and looked back at Ben and Tanya. They were standing next to each other, watching us with huge smiles on their faces. I blushed a bright red as I headed toward the kitchen and said, "Dinner's almost ready."

"You didn't need to cook," said Tanya, following me in. I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I wanted to," I insisted. "I was sure that you both hadn't eaten on the plane and, well, we don't have many places here to eat so…"

"Airplane food," shuddered Tanya, leaning against the counter next to me. She reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I took a shallow, ragged breath as I looked up at her. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you," I murmured. "So do you."

"Thanks," she whispered, blushing as she dropped her hand. "Where's Caleb?"

"Um, he's spending the weekend with my parents in Seattle," I explained.

"That's nice of them," she said, quietly.

"He, um, told me to tell you that he misses you, though," I said, pulling the meatloaf out of the oven. "He drew you and Seth a picture."

I placed the meatloaf on the stove next to the mashed potatoes and green beans. I went over and pulled the picture Caleb had drawn for them. He explained that it was him with Tanya and Seth. They were pushing him on the swing set we had in the backyard. He loved Tanya and Seth, which only made this harder. If we tried something and it ruined our friendship, he would lose two very important people to him.

"He's so sweet," murmured Tanya, looking up at me. "I've missed him."

"Well, dinners ready," I said, turning back to the stove.

"Here, let me help," smiled Tanya, placing her hand on my shoulder.

Tanya and I carried the food out to the table. Tanya and Seth sat on one side of the table while Ben and I sat on the other side. While we ate, Seth and Tanya updated on us what was going on down in LA. I was appalled when I heard about how Mackenzie and Whitley's teacher was behaving. I've been a teacher for many years and you just don't treat kids like that, regardless if you agree with their lifestyle or not.

Seth and Tanya turned in after we got the dishes done. Ben and I locked up the house and headed up to bed. We changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up over the two of us. Ben scooted over and slipped his arm around my waist and brought his lips down onto my shoulder.

"You were quiet tonight," he whispered.

"Was I?" I asked.

"Baby, if it happens, it happens," he said, quietly. "You need to relax and just enjoy having them here."

"I'm trying," I murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about the fact that Seth and Tanya were sleeping across the hall.

**So here is the first chapter in our S/T/B/A story. There will only be about four or five chapters in this one but it will tie into Endless Awakenings a little. Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

TPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling anxious and nervous. I wasn't used to feeling like this but I did. Seth and I had been trying to deal with our feelings for Ben and Angela for well over a year now. I can't really pinpoint when it changed for us but it did. Maybe we've been spending too much time around Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper but we wanted that and we knew the only people we could have that kind of a relationship with was Angela and Ben.

It wasn't rational to think that we could even work. They lived in Forks and we lived in LA. They have a child to think about and we couldn't very well tear his life apart just because we were in love with them, and we were in love with them, that made this all just that much harder for us.

I slipped out of bed, leaving Seth laying there and headed out into the living room. Ben was sitting at the dining room table, reading through the paper when I came in. He looked up and smiled, a breathtakingly gorgeous smile that melted my heart and made my girl parts tingle. The only other man to ever make me feel like that was Seth.

"Morning," he smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," I said, sliding into the chair next to him. "How about you?"

"Um, good," he said, picking up his coffee cup. "Can I get you a cup?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Just black."

"Coming right up," he said, winking at me.

My insides clenched as I watched him walk into the kitchen. Yes, I looked at his ass and, yes, I liked what I saw. He had a nice ass and I wanted to fuck him in it. I mentally face palmed myself for even thinking about doing that to him. Ben walked back into the dining room, carrying both cups of coffee.

"Here you go," he said, placing it in front of me. "It's pretty hot."

"I like my coffee hot, like I like my men" I smirked. Ben smiled and took his seat next to me again.

"Good to know," he said, nodding his head. He picked up his cup and took another sip. "You know, we've really missed you and Seth."

"We've missed you, too," I admitted. "A lot."

"Good morning," sang Angela, coming into the room.

I looked over at her. She looked beautiful in a soft pink, silk nightgown that fell right to her knees. I could see her nipples, hard and peaked. I had to stop myself from rushing over to her and tearing the gown off of her and having my way with her. I was aching with need and it was barely eight in the morning.

"I'm starving," said Angela, heading into the kitchen. "How about some pancakes?"

"I'll help," I said, following her into the kitchen. Angela bent over and started pulling stuff out of the fridge. The back of her nightgown rose up enough that I saw the bottom of her ass just moments before she stood back up.

"Did you sleep ok?" asked Angela, looking back at me. "Are you ok?"

It was then that I realized that I was gripping the countertop tightly in my hand. I let go and took a deep breath. "I'm fine," I said, clearing my throat. "Yes, I slept good. How about you?"

"I was up a lot last night," she said, honestly as she turned back to the stove.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"I, um, was thinking about you and Seth, actually," she murmured.

"Us?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, about how excited I am to have you guys here," she said, looking over her shoulder at me. "Are sure you are ok? You look like you are going to pass out."

"I'm fine," I murmured, looking at the floor. "I just…"

"What?" she asked. I looked up at her and could have sworn that I saw want, need in her eyes. Was it possible that she wanted me like I wanted her. "T?"

"I just…" I whispered, stepping closer to her.

"What?" she asked, moving toward me.

"ANG!" yelled Ben, breaking the mood. I turned and looked at the counter, taking a deep breath.

"WHAT?" screamed Angela. Ben and Seth came into the kitchen and looked between us.

"I was just going to tell you that Seth suggested that we head into Port Angeles and get some breakfast there. Is everything ok in here?"

"Yes," said Angela. I looked over at her and saw her frowning. "Port Angeles would be fun, right, Tanya?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and…"

I trailed off as I rushed out of the kitchen, leaving them all staring at me. I was going fucking insane. Was Angela really looking at me the way I thought she was or was it merely wishful thinking? I walked into mine and Seth's bedroom and fell on the bed, groaning. It was going to be a long weekend at this rate.

"T, what the hell is going on?" asked Seth, coming in. He shut the door and moved over so that he was laying on the bed next to me.

"For a moment there, I thought she wanted me, too," I explained, shaking my head. "There was a look…At least I think there was a look but now I'm not so sure."

"Tanya," whispered Seth, bringing his hand up to my face.

"It hurts, baby," I murmured. "I love them so much and I want to tell them but I'm so scared."

"I am, too, but we'll figure this out, ok?" he asked. "Just try to relax."

"I'm trying," I smiled, bringing my hand up to his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, leaning in and kissing me. "Now, let's get ready for our date."

I laughed as I let Seth pull me up to my feet. We quickly showered together and got ready for our day with Ben and Angela. Seth decided to wear a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. It made his russet skin pop. I was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged my ass and a red blouse. Perhaps, this wasn't an actual date but to me and Seth, it was. We could pretend, right?

Angela and Ben were waiting for us in the living room. Angela had changed into a pair of jeans and a tight, white t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. Ben was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up dress shirt. He had left it un-tucked and rolled the sleeves up to he middle of his forearm. The top three buttons had been left undone and I could see the top of his chest, which made my panties wet.

"Wow, you guys look…great," smiled Angela, giving us both the once over.

"Thanks," smiled Seth. "So do you."

"Well, we ready to head out?" asked Ben, placing his hand on Angela's back.

"Yep," I said, smiling. "Let's go."

Seth and I followed Angela and Ben out to their car. Angela insisted that Seth sit in the front with Ben. He grumbled but did it. In reality I knew he didn't mind it nearly as much as he was making it seem like he was. Angela slide into the backseat next to me and I felt my heart beating wildly inside of my chest. Ben started the car and headed out of Forks and to Port Angeles.

"We thought we would take you to our favorite little diner in Port Angeles," said Ben, looking in the rear view mirror at me. "They have really hot coffee."

"Good to know," I smirked. Ben winked at me and went back to driving.

"I love that color on you," said Angela, reaching over and pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's makes you look even more beautiful."

"Thanks," I murmured, blushing. "Seth says the same thing."

"He's right," smiled Angela. She leaned over and whispered, "It makes you look good enough to eat."

I gasped softly as she leaned back on her side of the backseat, smirking to herself. Did she just say what I think she just said? She looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow, almost daring me to say something in return but I couldn't. I was completely overwhelmed with desire for her that all I could do was sit there and stare at her.

A little under an hour later, Ben pulled the car up in front of a small mom and pop style diner. It was a quant little place that you never see in LA. I climbed out of the car on shaky legs, having spent the entire ride to Port Angeles blazingly staring at Angela. She kept her eyes on mine and I swear, I almost took her numerous times. This shit was getting old.

We headed inside and took a booth in the back. Angela and I sat on the inside while our husbands took the seats next to us. Our waitress came over and took our order. Ben and Seth both ordered pancakes, bacon, and sausage while Angela and I ordered French Toast. Once our waitress left, I looked back at Ben and Angela, blushing under their heated gazes.

"So, um, I guess we should talk about your house," said Seth, clearing his throat.

"No, no work talk yet," grumbled Angela. "Can't we just enjoy the day without throwing work into it?"

"Of course we can," smiled Seth, placing his arm on the back of our seat. "What should we do this afternoon?"

I took a deep breath as I snuggled into my husband's arms. "I think we should go back to the house and spend the day fucking," I said, keeping my eyes on the table. I looked up as I heard everyone take a deep breath. "I'm tired of fighting this. Seth and I want you both."

**Thank you for all the reviews. There is the Tanya we all love; direct and to the point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BENPOV**

I damn near choked on my own fucking tongue when I heard Tanya say what she just said. I mean, she did just bluntly say that the four of us should go back to our house and fuck each other, right? I wasn't hearing things, was I? Wishful thinking, perhaps?

"Check," muttered Angela, nudging me in the side. I shook my head and looked over at her. She had a look of pure lust on her face. "GET US THE GODDAMN CHECK!"

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"If you don't get your ass out of this booth and go pay the goddamn check, Ben, I'm going to be forced to fuck them both, right here and right now," growled Angela, pushing me out of the booth.

I stumbled over to the cashier and quickly paid for our uneaten breakfast while Seth, Angela, and Tanya scrambled along behind me. I had barely managed to say thank you before Angela was dragging me out of the diner. She paused and looked up and down the street.

"Perfect," she muttered.

She turned and started heading up the street like a woman who was on a mission and I knew she was. She was bound and determined not to let this opportunity pass us by. I looked around and immediately knew where she was leading us; the local Holiday Inn Express. I looked back at Seth and Tanya, both of whom were smiling huge smiles. I immediately relaxed. Was it possible that they really did want this as much as Angela and I did?

Before I could ask them, Angela led us inside. She motioned for us to wait while she sauntered over to the front desk and proceeded to get us a room. I stood there, awkwardly, with Seth and Tanya. Angela came back over a moment later and motioned for us to follow her to the elevator. I could feel the eyes of the woman working at the front desk as the four of us stepped on, not a lick of luggage between us. Like she didn't know what was going on but I didn't care at the same time. This was a fantasy come true.

As soon as the doors closed, Angela launched herself into Seth's arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him just seconds before crushing her lips down onto hers. I snapped my eyes over to Tanya to get her reaction but instead of her being pissed that my wife was kissing her husband, she looked incredibly turned on. Her hand was laying on her heaving chest, panting with desire. She looked over at me and smiled, coyly, as she held up her finger and motioned for me to come here.

I took the two steps over and pressed her against the wall of the elevator, leaning down until my lips were almost on her. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Fucking kiss me already," she growled.

I closed the distance between our lips and saw fucking stars. Tanya's lips were like fire and they warmed mine. She slid her hands up to my hair, pulling at my hair locks. I moaned as she opened her mouth and let my tongue in. God, kissing her was fucking amazing. The doors to the elevator chimed, breaking us all apart.

We laughed nervously as Seth put Angela back on the ground. She had a huge smile on her face as she turned and led us out of the elevator and down the hallway to our room. I could see her hand shaking as she tried to place the keycard into the reader. I slid my hand down and laid it on hers, helping her guide it in. She leaned into me as we unlocked the door and pushed it open. I pulled her in and looked back as Seth and Tanya stepped in, letting the door close behind us. Seth turned and locked the door, giving us a small smile.

Seth crossed the room and pulled Angela back into his arms, crushing his lips back down onto hers. She moaned and wrapped her body around his. I looked back at Tanya, who was standing next to the door like she wasn't sure what was going on. That was when it hit me. We couldn't do this before talking about what it meant.

"Stop," I said, quietly. I looked back at Seth and Angela. "Ang, Seth, stop."

"What?" asked Angela, pulling her lips from his. "Baby, why?"

"We need to talk about this," I said, running my hands through my hair. "We can't rush into this."

"He's right," sighed Seth, closing his eyes.

"What?" snapped Tanya. "No, I've waited too fucking long for this."

"Babe, we aren't saying it's not going to happen," said Seth. "Just that we need to sit down and talk about this."

"Fine," muttered Angela, sitting on the bed. She folder her arms across her chest and pouted. It was fucking adorable. "So talk already."

"How long have you guys been interested in us…like that?" I asked, sitting next to Angela on the bed. Seth and Tanya crawled up and sat down behind us so we turned and faced them.

"For awhile," admitted Tanya. "The last year or two at least. Maybe before that. I'm not really sure."

"How about you?" asked Seth. "Do you think about us like…that?"

"All the fucking time," sighed Angela, placing her hands in her laps. "I know that I've been fighting this since last summer when we came to visit. Then after the wedding, we admitted to each other."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Tanya.

"What were we supposed to say?" I asked, shaking my head. "Hi, even though Ang and I have been married for like a decade, we suddenly find ourselves wanting to fuck you both. What do you say?"

"It would have worked," laughed Seth. We all laughed with him. "But I see your point. It's not like we said anything, either."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, looking at all of them. "Because…if we take this any further, we won't be able to turn back and…"

"We don't want to turn back," said Tanya, smiling. "Look, we love you both and we love Caleb. I don't know how we will make this work but we don't want to let you go, not now."

"So we're what?" asked Angela. "Dating? Going steady? Fuck buddies?"

"Yes," smirked Seth, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to her neck. "We want to go steady or date or whatever you want to call it because we love you, Ang, and we love Ben. We know it won't be easy but-"

"Just kiss me," whispered Angela, sliding her hand around to the back of his head.

Seth leaned in and kissed her, capturing her lips with his own. I smiled as I crawled across the bed and pulled Tanya so that she was laying under me. I brought my hand up, cupping her face as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine once again. Tanya moaned and opened her mouth, letting my tongue in. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me flush down on her.

My cock was rapidly hardening and I wanted her, now. I pulled my lips away, panting, and said, "Wait, we don't have protection."

"Pill," was all she said, pulling my lips back down onto hers.

I kissed her again, even harder than I had the before. Tanya reached between us and started fumbling with my belt. I pulled my lips back from hers as I leaned up on my knees and started undoing my shirt. Once I had all the buttons undone, I stripped it off and tossed it onto the floor. I heard Seth take a deep breath and looked over to see him staring at me with wide, hungry eyes. He had already stripped off his shirt, as had Angela. I smiled as I reached down and started undoing Tanya's shirt.

Angela moved down and started undoing Seth's pants. He lifted his hips and let her pull them off. He rolled them so that she was laying under him. I looked back down at Tanya. She was watching our spouses strip off each other's clothing with lust etched onto her face. I finished undoing her blouse and pushed it open, drawing her attention back to me. I flicked open the front clasp of her bra, letting her breasts free. Fuck, they were beautiful. I leaned down and sucked one of her hard nipples into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck," she cried, arching her back and shoving more of her luscious mound into my mouth.

"Oh, motherfucker," muttered Seth.

I pull my lips off Tanya's breast to see Angela with her lips wrapped around Seth's cock. I lick my lips as I watch her swirl her tongue around the head and sliding him into her mouth. Seth moved his hand to the back of her head, guiding her as she gave him what I know to be a stellar blow-job. My wife knew how to suck cock.

"They are so fucking hot," whispered Tanya. I looked down at her. She's watching Angela with the same look I was; pure need. Tanya looked up at me, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Don't you think they are hot?"

"Yes," I murmured, bringing my lips down to her ear. "I want to taste you. Can I?"

Tanya smiled. "Yes."

I reached down and pulled on the button of her black pants. Tanya lifted her hips and allowed me to shimmy her pants down her legs. I moaned when I saw her without panties. Fuck, could she be any hotter?

I tossed the pants onto the floor, and brought my lips down to the inside of her thigh. Tanya moaned and spread her legs even more for me. I sucked my way up her leg until I reached the apex between her legs. She was writhing around under me and I hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. As I moved closer to her, I could smell her arousal. Her pussy was glistening, begging for me lick her.

I inhaled deeply before I snaked my tongue out and ran it over her lips. "Oh, sweet fuck, you take fucking incredible," I moaned.

I leaned in more and buried my face in her, lapping up every bit of her that I could. I wrapped my arms around her thighs, pulling her up even more. I couldn't enough of her. She tasted like peaches and cream and I wanted all of her. I felt someone place their hand on the back of my head but I knew that it wasn't Tanya or Angela. It was much larger than theirs. I peeked up through my lashes and saw Seth, watching me with heavy eyes. He licked his lip and pushed my head down into her more.

It was an incredible turn on to know that Seth was guiding me as I fucked his wife with my mouth. Tanya was whimpering and moaning under me and I knew she was almost there. I slid my hand around and slipped two fingers into her wet, tight, pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Ben," she cried, arching off the bed as her walls clenched down onto me.

She was so tight around my fingers, I could only imagine how she would feel wrapped around my cock and I decided not to wait any longer to find out. I fucking wanted to make her mine, now. I leaned up and quickly shed my pants and boxers.

"Fuck, Ang," groaned Seth. I snapped my head over and saw my wife, lowering her sweet pussy onto Seth's fat cock. I wasn't sure which one was prettier, her wet pussy or his hard cock. "So fucking tight."

"Fuck me, Babe," ordered Angela, throwing her head back. "Fuck me now."

Seth growled as he stood up off the bed, keeping himself sheathed inside of her, and bent her over the side of the bed. He started thrusting in and out of her like a madman and she fucking loved every minute of it. She looked up and caught my eyes, smiling and happy. I smiled a I looked back down at Tanya, who was still floating around in post-orgasm glory.

"I'm going to fuck you now, T," I said, pushing her legs back and opening her up to me. Tanya snapped her eyes down to my rock, hard cock as I lined it up with her pussy. I entered her in one quick move. "So…fucking….tight."

"More, baby, more," she moaned.

I placed her legs on my shoulders and moved my hands down to her hips, gripping them tightly in my hands as I started thrusting into her frantically. She was so tight that she squeezed me with every pass and I knew I wasn't going to make it long, not like this. From beside me, I could hear Angela and Seth panting as he took her and took her hard. I couldn't look at them though. I could only look at Tanya. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was parted as she panted. Her eyes were locked on mine.

"Baby, you're so fucking tight," I groaned. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"I'm so…close," she moaned.

"SETH!" screamed Angela, slamming her hand down on the bed as she came.

"Holy…shit…Ang!" roared Seth.

The bed shifted as the two of them fell next to us but all I could focus on was the woman laying before me. Tanya threw her hands up to the headboard of the bed as her head dug into the pillow under her. I felt her walls begin to tighten around me just moments before she came.

"YES!" she screamed, slamming her hand on the headboard. "FUCK YES!"

I thrust into her a few more times before I came, releasing my cum into her. I stilled my hips, letting my orgasm rage through me. Once I rode it out, I fell onto the bed next to Tanya, sliding my arm around her waist. I looked over her shoulder and looked at Angela and Seth, who both were smiling and cuddled up together. I wasn't about to let them go. Not now, not ever.

**Thank you for all the reviews. So, Angela was a little excited, eh? Let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SETH POV**

I can't believe that I had just made love to Angela, the woman I had been fantasizing about for months. The feel of her pussy wrapped around me, her mouth, her hands. Oh, and watching Ben with Tanya, that was fucking hot. The way he took her into his mouth, fucking her with his tongue. I had never wanted to be pussy more than I did in that moment. Damn it, I wanted to feel him sliding my cock in and out of his mouth. Feel his ass clenched around me as I fucked him. Hell, I wanted to taste him, to have him fuck me. I bet he felt much better than that strap-on that Tanya uses on me. God, I was getting hard again.

"I'm fucking starving," said Angela. Ben, Tanya, and I looked at her and burst out laughing. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are, baby," I laughed, propping myself up on my elbow. "How about if Ben and I go get us some lunch? You know, since we missed breakfast and everything."

"Ok," smiled Angela, laying her hand on my bare chest. "Just hurry."

"We will," said Ben. I looked over at him and saw him watching me. I mean, all of me. I felt my skin heat up as I looked away. Talk about intense. "Anything specific you girls want?"

"Something…fattening," smiled Tanya, looking over at me and Angela. "How about you, Ang?"

"Something greasy," she giggled.

"Greasy and fattening," said Ben, nodding his head. "I'm sure we can find something that fits into both categories, right Seth?"

"Yep," I murmured.

Ben leaned down and kissed Tanya before leaning over her and kissing Angela. He looked up at me before he climbed off the bed and started putting his clothes back on. I couldn't help but admire his firm ass before he pulled his boxers up, hiding it from me. I looked down and found Angela and Tanya watching me with smirks on their faces. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and kissed them both, Angela first and then Tanya, before I climbed out of the bed and pulled on my own clothes.

Ben grabbed the key card from the top dresser and we headed out of the room. He didn't say anything as we walked down to the elevator. He didn't say anything as we rode the elevator down to the lobby or as we walked through the lobby and outside. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to say to him. How do you tell your best friend that you want to fuck him after you just fucked his wife?

"I think you just did," laughed Ben. My eyes popped open as I realized that I had said that out loud. "I take it you didn't realize you actually said that you want to fuck me?"

"No," I muttered, closing my eyes. "Ben-"

"I feel the same way," he said, quietly. I snapped my eyes open and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, breathlessly. Ben raised his hand, placing it on my chest.

"I said that I feel the same way," he said. "I want nothing more than to be with you but we might ought to get those wives of ours some food before they kick our asses. I happen to know that they can, Bella told me."

"T certainly can," I laughed, shaking my head. "Ok, let's find them something greasy and fattening."

"Burgers," we said together.

Ben led me down a few blocks to a small hamburger stand. We ordered our burgers and fries. On our way back to the hotel, we stopped and grabbed some sodas and water. Something told me that we weren't going to be leaving the hotel for the rest of the day or night. While Ben was picking out sodas, I grabbed a box of condoms and some KY Jelly. I placed them on the counter next to the drinks. Ben looked up at me but didn't say anything as I paid for it all. What do you say when someone is buying condoms and lube to fuck you senseless?

"You really need to stop thinking out loud," Ben laughed. I looked over at the cashier, who was giggling to herself. I ran my hand over my face, trying to not to scream as I, once again, embarrassed myself in front of Ben.

"Dude," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it, babe," said Ben, winking as he grabbed the brown paper bag. "Glad to know that you are prepared."

"Yeah, I'm a fucking boy scout," I snorted.

The cashier burst out into a bout of hysterical laugher as Ben and I left the store. I could feel the heat of my blush radiating off of my face but Ben didn't seem to notice. He was walking down the street with a smirk on his face and a fucking bounce in his step. I smiled as I thought that I was one of the people making him so fucking happy. I was in heaven.

Ben and I headed into the hotel and, once again, felt the stare of the woman at the front desk as we stepped onto the elevator. Didn't she have anything better to do than watch us?

"I don't think she does," said Ben.

"Fuck, I said that out loud, too, didn't I?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yep," laughed Ben. "Good thing I find you lack of a verbal filter, incredibly sexy."

"You do?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said, nodding his head as the doors to the elevator opened. We stepped out and made our way down the hall to our room. "Can you get the keycard? It's in my back pocket."

"Um, sure," I murmured.

My hand was shaking as I reached down and stuck my hand into the back pocket of Ben's jeans. I heard him moan and it might have been my imagination but it seemed like he pushed his ass into my hand. I gripped the keycard and slowly pulled it out of his pocket. Ben took a deep breath as I inserted the keycard and pushed the door open. Tanya and Angela were laying on the bed, wrapped up in each others arms. They had the sheet pulled up and tucked around them. Ben looked back at me and I smiled and nodded in agreement. Totally fucking hot.

"Glad you think so, Seth," laughed Tanya. I mentally slapped myself for not being able to stop myself from saying everything I was thinking. There was something seriously wrong with me.

"There is nothing wrong with you," snorted Angela, crawling across the bed, butt naked. Fuck, she's so hot. "Thank you."

"I really need to stop doing that," I muttered. Angela pulled the brown paper bag out of my hand and tossed it onto the table before she slithered up my body, pressing her luscious boobs against me.

"I think it's hot that you are saying just what you think," she murmured, snaking her tongue out and running it along my jaw line.

"Fuck," I moaned and my cock hardened to a point where it was painful.

"I will fuck you again but first, I need food," she smirked, sliding her hand down and gripping my cock through my jeans. "I'm saving this for desert."

"Oh, fuck," groaned Ben. Angela, Tanya, and I looked over to see Ben watching me and Angela with hooded eyes. He had his hand running along the outline of his cock. He met my eyes and licked his lips. I damn near came in my pants.

"Then let's fucking hurry up and eat," I growled.

Tanya, Angela, Ben, and I tore into the food, not wanting to waste anymore more time than we already had. I sat on the edge of the bed but my eyes were focused on Ben. Every time he took a bite of his food, I found myself watching his lips, his tongue. The way his hands held onto his burger. My cock was throbbing against the zipper of my pants.

Once we were done, Angela and Tanya tossed everything into the trash. They leaned into each other, whispering something, before they climbed back onto the bed. Without a word to either me or Ben, Angela slid her arm under Tanya and pulled her into her arms, crushing her lips down onto my wife's. My mouth fell open and my cock twitched. So fucking, incredibly hot.

Tanya slid her hands up Angela's body and gripped her long dark hair, tightly in her hand. She pulled Angela's head back, causing her to moan and me to grab my covered cock. Tanya caught my eye as she snaked her tongue out and licked up Angela's neck.

"Oh fuck," muttered Ben. I snapped my eyes over to him and saw him watching them.

I moved over and wrapped my arms around him, pulling his body flush with mine. He moaned and brought one of his hands up, weaving his fingers in my hair as we watched our wives together.

Tanya pushed Angela back on the bed and moved so that she was hovering over her. From the angle Ben and I were standing, we could see both of their pussies. They were both wet and I felt the need to burying my face in them but at the same time, I wanted to see the show they were going to give us.

Tanya leaned down and kissed Angela again. I could see their tongues stroking each others as their hands roamed each other's bodies. I pressed my cock into Ben's ass, causing him to tighten his grip on my hair. Fuck, I love the feeling of his fingers in my hair. Tanya pulled her lips from Angela's and started sucking her way down her body.

She reached Angela's hardened nipples and wrapped her tongue around it. Angela gripped the sheet in her hands as she cried out. I saw Tanya's lips curve up into a smile as she pulled Angela's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it hard.

"Oh, T, yes!" moaned Angela, thrusting her hips up. "Fuck your mouth is fucking amazing."

"If you think my mouth feels good on your nipple, just wait until I have my tongue in your pussy, baby," purred Tanya, cupping Angela and slipped a finger into her. She pulled her hand back and brought her finger up to her lips. She snaked her tongue out of her mouth and licked Angela's juice off. "Mmmm, you taste fabulous."

"I need to taste you," growled Angela, rolling them so that she was on top of Tanya. My cock twitched again.

"At the same time," murmured Tanya. "I want to fuck you while you fuck me, Ang."

A wicked smile spread across Angela's face as she turned her body so that her pussy was hovering over Tanya's waiting mouth. My wife wrapped her arms around Angela's thighs and pulled her down, thrusting her tongue into her. Angela moaned and dropping her head down between Tanya's thighs.

Ben was panting as we watched out wives going down on each other. Shit, so was I. I pressed my lips to the side of his neck as I slid my hands down and started undoing his pants. He didn't say anything but he leaned his head over to give me better access to his neck. Tanya and Angela were moaning as they explored each other's bodies. I lowered the zipper on Ben's jeans and slipped them and his boxers down. I wrapped my hand around his very hard, very big cock.

"Oh, fuck, Seth," he moaned, letting his head fall on my shoulder. Tanya and Angela both looked over at us. Their lips and chins were coated in each other's sweet essence. They smiled as they watched me stroking Ben, slowly.

"Do you like that, Babe?" I asked.

"Yes," he panted. "More, please, more."

"I will give you more as soon as those two get back to fucking each other," I smirked, giving the girls a look. "That is fucking hot."

Angela and Tanya turned their attention back to each other while I continued to stroke Ben's cock. I could feel him getting harder in my hand. I ran the palm of my hand over his tip and felt a bead of pre-cum. I pulled my hand off his cock and brought it up to my lips, sucking the smidge off my hand. Not too bad.

I spun Ben around and pressed my lips down onto his, causing him to moan and press his body into mine even more. Our tongues battled for dominance, trying to control the others. After a minute, I pulled my lips from his and pushed him back into the bed. He fell back, laying with his head next to Tanya and Angela. They were feasting away on each other like they were the last meal they were ever going to have.

I dropped to my knees in front of Ben and started peppering kisses up his thigh. When I reached the base of his cock, I looked up at him. He was watching me with so much passion and intensity that I shivered. He was fucking sexy as all hell. I wrapped my hand around his cock again, causing his eyes to droop a little but they never closed. They were trained directly on me, watching me as I stroked him. I leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock.

"Oh, fucking shit," he moaned, letting his head fall back.

I kept my eyes locked on his as I opened my mouth and took him in as far as I could. Ben moaned again and slammed his hand down onto the bed, muttering my name under his breath. It was the biggest fucking turn on that I had ever heard. I vaguely heard as the girls came together. All my focus was on Ben and the feel of his cock in my mouth.

I started moving my mouth along his shaft, letting him sink deeper and deeper into my throat every time. Ben was shifting his hips up, truly fucking my mouth but I wanted him somewhere else. I wanted him to fuck my ass. I pulled my mouth off of him, causing him to whine. I laughed as I leaned up and stroked his face.

"Babe, I love your cock in my mouth, too, but I really want you to fuck me," I said. Ben's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. "Breathe, Ben."

"You want me to fuck you in the ass with my cock," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I've never… I might hurt you."

"You won't," I smiled. "Tanya's done it and I trust you."

"You've fucked him in the ass?" asked Angela, looking over at Tanya, who was curled up to her.

"Yes," admitted Tanya, blushing. "It was a bet. He lost and he loves it, Ben. You should totally do it."

"Wow," smiled Angela, looking back over at me and Ben. "I think you should, too. I really want to see that."

"Ok," he muttered, nervously. I leaned and kissed him.

"I trust you, Ben," I said, quietly.

Ben nodded his head and climbed off the bed. He stroked his cock as he moved over to the where the brown bag sat. He pulled out the condoms and lube and came back over to me. I moved so that I was laying on my back. He squirted some lube on his fingers and took a deep breath before he moved his fingers down to me. I pulled my legs back, trying to give him as much access as I could.

I felt the tip of his finger press into me and took a deep breath, trying to relax as much as I could. Slowly, Ben pressed his finger into me. It was nothing like feeling Tanya's fingers; it was so much better. He slowly started moving his finger in and out of me, adding another then another until he had three fingers inside of me. I could feel myself stretching for him and I wanted him to just to do it already. Just as I was fixing to say something, Ben slipped his fingers out. I looked down as he rolled on a condom and added some more lube, making sure he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Ready?" he asked, moving up so that the tip of his shaft was lined up to me.

"Yes," I muttered, breathlessly.

Ben pushed my legs back even further as he started to push into me. His eyes were glued to mine. Once he was completely sheathed inside of me, he paused and took another deep breath. Fuck, he felt amazing inside of me and nothing, nothing like that fake cock that Tanya has used. Ben slowly pulled back and pushed back in, groaning.

"Oh, fucking shit, your ass is so goddamn tight," he muttered, thrusting slowly again.

"Faster," I begged. "Harder."

Ben groaned again as he started thrusting in and out of me, faster and harder than before. Every time he pushed into me, he filled me a little deeper. After a few more thrusts, I could feel his nuts slamming against mine. I could hear Tanya and Angela murmuring to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I could think of was Ben and he was fucking me.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so…close," I panted, feeling him press against my prostate.

"Me too, babe," he groaned.

Ben reached down and started jerking me off while pumping in and out of me. It only took a few pumps before I came all over my stomach and his hand. He released my shaft but before he could anything, Angela grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, licking my cum off. That seemed to be all he needed to push him over the edge as stilled his hips, shuddering as he came.

"Holy crap, that was…" Ben trailed off as he slowly slipped out of my body. He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash before he laid down on the bed next to me. "I mean, really…"

"Intense," I murmured, taking a deep breath. I looked over at him. "But I liked it. A lot."

"Me too," he whispered, blushing.

"So did we," laughed Angela. Ben and I looked back at her and Tanya, who was sitting between Angela's legs. "But now, we want to see you fucking Ben."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I have two more chapters planned for this one and then I will be going back to Endless Awakenings and all my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**May contain bits that might make oversensitive prudes blush slightly ;) timidvampire, thought we needed a wee little warning. Love you, girl!**

**TPOV**

Ben's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. While it was clear that he was scared and nervous as hell, his cock started to get hard again so I knew he wasn't totally opposed to the idea of Seth fucking his tight little ass. Angela turned and pressed her lips on the side of my neck while we waited for Ben to say something. However, before he could say anything, Seth's cell phone started ringing. He climbed off the bed, wrapping the comforter around his waist and dug his phone out of his jeans. He looked over at us.

"It's Bella," he said, smirking. Ben sat up and attempted to cover himself, like he thought she could see him through the phone or something. "Hello…fine…well, we aren't working on it right this moment…Bella…Bella…I…Will you let me talk?…We are," muttered Seth, turning from us. He raised his hand and ran it through his hair. "I know, Bella…Look, let us figure it out, ok?… I will…I promise…Bella, we are!…Ok, yeah, bye." Seth closed his phone and tossed it onto the small dresser. He turned and looked back at us. "Bella sends her love."

"And?" asked Angela. "What else did she say? Cause I know that girl said more than that."

"She said to get our heads out of our asses and take a chance already," he laughed.

"Too late," sang Ben, laughing his head on my lap. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair. Ben sighed and closed his eyes. "Your fingers feel amazing, T."

"I like the feel of your hair. It's very soft," I murmured.

Seth dropped the blanket from around his waist and climbed onto the bed, laying his head on Ben's chest. Ben brought his arm up and wrapped it around my husband, smiling softly. They were so beautiful together. I felt Angela's lips curve up into a smile against my bare shoulder and I knew she thought they were, too.

"I'm scared," muttered Ben, keeping his eyes closed. "I want to let you do that to me but…I'm man enough to admit that I'm fucking scared to death."

"I would never hurt you," said Seth, sliding his arm around Ben's waist. "I love you, Ben, and I would never do anything that would hurt you. If you aren't ready, then I will wait until you are ready."

"Doesn't seem fair, though," sighed Ben, opening his eyes. "You let me do that to you. Shouldn't I be willing to let you do that to me?"

Seth leaned up on his elbow, bringing his hand up to Ben's cheek. He pulled Ben's head around so that he could look him in the eye. "I will not make love to you like that until you are ready for me to. The only way our relationship is ever going to work, is to be completely honest with each other. You told us that you aren't ready for that and we respect that, right girls?"

"Absolutely," I said, smiling. "Besides, you should have seen how nervous Seth was the first time I fucked his pretty little ass."

"Tell us," laughed Angela. Seth groaned and buried his face into Ben's chest.

"I wouldn't have been so fucking nervous if you hadn't been singing show tunes for a fucking week beforehand," he laughed.

"Yes, you would have," I smirked. "But you liked it."

"I still do," admitted Seth, winking at me.

"So what did you bet on?" asked Ben.

"Who Jonah's father was?" Seth and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Seth thought it was going to be Garrett but I knew it was Emmett," I boasted.

"So you got to fuck his ass because you were right, eh, baby?" asked Angela. "I'm not sure Seth actually lost."

"Me either," laughed Seth. "But I got my payback, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," I snorted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Angela.

"Well, before Seth I had never had anal sex with anyone," I said, blushing. "I didn't really trust any of the guys I had dated before him, I guess. Anyway, we had made the same bet about Mackenzie, only Seth won this one. Let's just say that I have a healthy love for anal sex now."

"Do you two bet a lot?" asked Ben, laughing.

"Yes," we said together.

"Only now, we don't care so much what the outcome is because we, well, we both reap the benefits," smirked Seth.

"Hmm," smiled Angela. "What was the last bet you made?"

"Oh, shit, let me think," I said.

"It was last week, over who was going to finish dinner first," laughed Seth.

"You bet over dinner?" snorted Ben.

"Hey, when you are going to get great sex, you bet over everything," said Seth, smiling.

"Suppose so," chuckled Ben.

We spent the rest of the day, laying in each other's arms and talking about everything but how we were going to handle our relationship when it was time for me and Seth to go back to LA. We had Chinese delivered and watched some old movie but we mostly just enjoyed being in each other's arms. As I drifted off to sleep in that big hotel bed, I had Ben on one side of me and Angela on the other. Seth was behind Angela but his hand was resting on my bare hip. It was the best nights sleep I had had in quite awhile.

When we got up the next morning, we knew we had to go back to Forks. We showered and put on our clothes from the day before and headed down to the lobby to check out. Of course, the same bitch from yesterday was behind the counter. When Angela and I walked up to her, hands wrapped tightly around each other's, she rolled fucking little blue eyes at us. Like she had never seen two women holding hands before. What century did she live in?

"We'd like to check out," said Angela, sweetly as she handed the woman her key cards.

"I hope you…enjoyed your stay," she sneered. I smiled as I leaned in and nuzzled Angela's neck.

"We did," I purred. Angela giggled and tilted her head for me. "Didn't we, baby?"

"Hmm, yes, it was…" She moaned. "Amazing."

The woman behind the desk cleared her throat. "Well, that's….we're done here," she said, sliding the key card across the counter like she was afraid it was going to bite her something. "Have a…nice day."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," smirked Angela, pulling her hand from mine and grabbing my ass. "In fact, I know we will."

Angela turned us with her hand still on my ass. Seth and Ben were standing next to the doors, laughing at the two of us. I looked back over my shoulder at the woman and winked. She choked on her spit and turned around. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Angela and I followed the boys down the street to where we had left the car in our mad dash to the hotel. I was a little surprised that it hadn't been towed away since it had been parked there all day and night but it hadn't. The four of us loaded into the car and headed back to Forks.

Just under an hour later, Ben pulled the car up into the driveway of his and Angela's house. Angela and I had spent the entire ride with our arms around each other. While I couldn't see Ben or Seth's hands, I had a feeling they were holding hands. Every few minutes, they would look at each other or back at the two of us and smile. The four of us climbed out of the car and headed into the house.

The moment we were inside something caught my eye. I went over to the oak shelves in the living room and picked up the picture of Ben, Angela, and Caleb. Caleb was sitting in the grass between Ben and Angela, a hand in each of his. He couldn't be more than four. All three of them had a huge smile on their face. I set the picture back onto the shelf and rushed out of the house, taking a deep breath. This was never going to work.

The problem was that while we were all in our little bubble, we could do whatever, or whoever, we wanted. But was going to happen when we got into the real world? Ben and Angela had a son to think about and they had to put him first. What would this do to Caleb? What would Angela's parents think of me and Seth being involved with their daughter? Was it going to work out or would this be it for us?

"Tanya, what's wrong?" asked Angela, following me into the backyard. I couldn't look at her. It hurt so much already.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. I wrapped my arms around my chest "How can this work with us living a thousand miles apart? What about Caleb? What is he going to think about this?"

"Tanya, calm down, honey," said Angela, bringing her hands up to my face and wiping off the tears I hadn't even realized were falling.

"I love that little boy too much to hurt him, Ang," I whispered, leaning into her hand. "He's old enough to notice that things are different now."

"I know he is," she murmured. Ben and Seth stepped outside with worried looks on their faces. "But that doesn't mean it can't still work out for us."

"How?" I asked. "You and Ben live in Forks. Seth and I live in LA."

"I don't know," sighed Angela, dropping her hands onto my shoulders. "But we are not letting you two go, not when we just got you."

"Ang," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Tanya, we aren't saying that it's going to be easy," said Ben, slipping his arms around the two of us. "Ang and I have had this conversation a hundred times. We know that by wanting you and Seth that it…complicates things a bit but we can't…no, we won't live without you in our lives. We love you."

"We could move to Forks," muttered Seth. I looked up at him as Ben and Angela looked back at him, small smiles playing on their lips.

"What?" I asked.

"You and I should move here," smiled Seth.

"But…" I trailed off. "What about my job? Your job?"

"You can work through the hospital here and I can open my own firm here," said Seth, shrugging his shoulders. "Carlisle never reopened the Cullen branch here after the accident. Maybe he would sell it to me or at least let me lease the building."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I asked.

Seth smiled. "For awhile," he admitted. "I mean, I tried to think about what we would do if this ever happened. I just…"

"You just what?" asked Ben. Seth looked at the ground.

"I don't think I can go back to LA and not have this anymore," he muttered. "It hurts to even think about leaving."

"We don't want you to leave," said Angela, bringing her hand up to my face, "but we can't ask you to leave your lives in LA for us."

"Our lives in LA mean nothing compared to what you mean to us," I said, kissing the palm of her hand. "I think we should move, too."

"Are you guys sure?" asked Ben. "That's a big decision to make on a whim."

"Babe, it's not a whim," said Seth. "This is what feels right. If you don't want us here, we won't push ourselves onto you."

"That's not it," said Ben, quickly. "Babe, trust me when I say that we want you both here. It's just not fair that you two are making all the sacrifices."

"The only other solution is for you, Ang, and Caleb to move to LA and we can't ask you to uproot him like that for us," I said. "That would be selfish of us. We are willing to make the sacrifice. Besides, LA is just a town. Our home is with you."

Ben closed his eyes as he nodded his head. "Our home is with you, too, and if you are sure, then we will welcome you here with own arms."

"How about an open bed?" asked Seth, wrapping his arms around Ben and bringing his lips down to his neck. "Is your bed still open to us?"

"For as long as you want to be in it," murmured Ben.

"I'm thinking of forever," I whispered, leaning over Angela and pressing my lips down onto Ben's.

Ben moaned against my lips and pulled me into his arms. I felt Angela slip out of our embrace but knew that she was in Seth's arms. Ben pulled his lips from mine and swept me into his arms. I squealed as he carried me back into the house and upstairs to his and Angela's bedroom. She and Seth quickly followed us, shutting the door behind us.

Ben dropped me on the bed and started to unbuttoning my shirt. He tore my shirt and bra off, letting my breasts free. He leaned down, sucking my nipple into his mouth, and moaned. My head fell backwards as he feasted on my nipple. His lips felt like silk and his tongue like a warm summers day. It was fucking unreal how good they felt wrapped around my hardened peak.

"Baby, you are so fucking sexy," he moaned, sliding his hand up my leg and cupping my sex. Even though the cotton of my black pants, I knew he would be able to feel how wet I was.

"I need you," I whined, trusting my hips into his hands.

Ben didn't say anything as he pulled his lips away from my nipples. I whimpered at the lost of contact, which caused him to smirk. He reached up and yanked my pants down my legs, tossing them behind him. A second later, he had my panties off and his face buried between my legs. I swear, I saw stars and heard fireworks. The bed shifted and I looked above me to see Angela and Seth climbing on, both already naked. I reached for Angela and she moved so that she was straddling my face. I pulled her down onto my lips, moaning at the taste of her. Seth stood up and slipped his cock into her mouth.

I could see him with his hand on the back of her head, fucking her mouth. Ben was thrusting two fingers in and out of me and I was matching his pace with my tongue inside of Angela. My body was already shaking as I felt my orgasm building. I tightened my grip on Angela's thighs, pulling her pussy further down on my lips and tongue. She moaned as she ground her hips onto me.

"Goddamn, Ang, your mouth feels fucking amazing." Seth was thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. I saw as Angela reached up between his legs and stuck her finger into his ass. "Fuck, I'm cumming."

Seth shuddered as came down her throat. Angela swallowed it all, making sure to lick his cock clean. He popped his cock out of her mouth and laid down on the bed, watching as Ben feasted away on me and I feasted away on Angela. She was moaning and whimpering as she shifted her hips on me.

"Oh, yes!" she cried, throwing her head back. I opened my mouth wider and lapped up every drop of her. She fell onto the bed next to Seth.

"I'm so fucking close," I whimpered.

"Baby, cum for me," urged Ben, sliding in a third finger.

He curled his fingers up, hitting just the right spot inside of me. My back arched off the bed as I came, barely able to breath as the waves of pleasure rolled off of me. I fell back onto the bed, panting as I struggled to regain some sense of normalcy.

Ben crawled up over to Seth, kissing him hard. Seth grabbed the back of Ben's head, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance against each others as Ben moved so that he was straddling Seth's lap. I could see Seth growing hard under him. Ben was grinding himself on Seth, moaning out every four letter word I had ever heard. Seth grabbed Ben's hips and started moving with him.

Angela moved so that she was laying behind me, letting her fingers trace over the side my breasts. I leaned my head back on her shoulder as we watched our husbands together. Ben had his fingers buried in Seth's hair, gripping it tightly as they kissed. Suddenly, Ben pulled back and took a deep breath.

"I…I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

"Ben," started Seth, shaking his head.

"No, I'm ready," interrupted Ben. "I just need you to be gentle and go slow."

"I'll wait," said Seth.

"I don't want to wait," whispered Ben, leaning his forehead down on Seth's. "I want to be yours just as Tanya and Angela are yours. Just as the three of you are mine."

Seth closed his eyes as he thought about Ben's words. "Ok," he murmured. "If you are sure."

"I am," smiled Ben.

Seth smiled and nodded his head before shifting Ben off his lap. Angela scrambled off the bed and ran downstairs. She came back a moment later with the condoms and lube. She had a huge smile on her face when she handed it to Seth. Clearly, she was looking forward to watching this as much as I was.

"Thanks, baby," said Seth, winking at her.

"Anytime, honey," smiled Angela.

Seth, turned back to Ben, who was laying up in the bed nervously stroking his cock. Seth smiled again as he set the lube and condoms on the nightstand. He crawled back onto the bed and pulled Ben so that he was laying under him. Seth, brought his hand up to Ben's cheek, caressing it as he leaned in and kissed him. Ben's lips parted welcoming Seth's tongue into his mouth. Angela crawled back onto the bed behind me, draping her arm over my waist. Right now was about Seth and Ben and watching the two of them come full circle in their love for each other.

Ben slid his arm around Seth, pulling him flush down onto him. His legs were spread, letting Seth rest between them. Seth's hips were rocking back and forth and I had a feeling that he was teasing Ben's entrance with the tip of his cock. Seth pulled his lips away from Ben's and moved so that he was kneeling between his legs. He sat back on his heels and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can but you have to tell me if it gets to be too much," said Seth, spreading the lube over his fingers.

"Ok," muttered Ben, pulling his legs back as Seth had when he was in this position. Angela was pressing her lips to my shoulder as we watched them. They were beautiful.

Seth took a deep breath as he pressed the tips of his fingers against Ben's ass. Ben tensed up and closed his eyes. "Relax," said Seth. "You have to relax."

"I'm trying," whispered Ben.

Angela slid from around me and over to him. She laid with his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to do this," she said.

"I know," he murmured. "I want to."

Seth slowly eased one finger into Ben's tight hole while Angela ran her fingers through his hair. Ben let out the breath he had been holding and looked down at Seth. "More," he moaned. "I want more."

Seth smiled as he slowly worked his finger in and out a few times before adding another finger and then another until he had three fingers in him. Ben was moaning, nearly whimpering with need. Angela was watching with the most fascinated look on her face. I knew that look; she was completely turned on. I moved off the bed and grabbed one of the condoms. Wrapping my arms around my husband from behind, I rolled the condom on him. Seth moaned and pushed his dick into my hand. I pressed my lips down onto his back and lubed him up.

I climbed back onto the bed, reaching for Angela. She smiled, kissed Ben, and moved so that she was laying in front of me. I draped my arm around her waist as Seth lined himself up to Ben's entrance. He reached out and wove his fingers in with Ben's as he slowly started pushing in.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," moaned Ben, gripping Seth's fingers.

"Are you ok?" asked Seth once he was all the way inside of him.

"Yes, more…please, more," begged Ben.

Seth placed his free hand on Ben's hip while keeping Ben's hand in his and started thrusting in and out of Ben. Angela slid her hand down onto mine, blending our fingers together as we watched them. Ben had a look of pure passion on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide but not because he was scare. They were full of love, need, and want. His lips were parted and he was panting, gasping for air each time Seth moved within him. His cock was rock hard and I could see the beads of cum starting to bubble out.

Seth had his eyes locked on Ben's, silently telling him that he loved him, that he needed and wanted him as much as Ben wanted and needed him. His eyes were dark, passionate. His breathing was heavy as he moved. He had a sheen coat of sweat covering his ripped abs and chiseled chest. His hand tightened on Ben's hip and I knew he was getting close. Ben arched his back off the bed as his cock twitched and he came, shooting his load onto his stomach.

"FUCK!" yelled Ben. Seth closed his eyes as he stilled his hips and found his own release.

"Ben," he moaned, letting his head fall back.

Seth slowly pulled out of Ben and disposed of the condom in the bathroom,. Ben went to wipe his cum off with a tissue but I stopped him by leaning over Angela and licking it up. Ben moaned again and fell back on the bed. Seth came back out and climbed onto the bed next to Ben, sliding his arm around his waist.

"That was amazing, Ben," murmured Seth. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thank you for being so gentle," whispered Ben. "I love you."

"I love you, too," smiled Seth.

Angela and I moved so that we were laying with them, arms all wrapped around each other. One way or another we were going to make this work.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so glad that you are enjoying this little side story. So, what's our feeling about Seth and Tanya moving to Forks to be with Angela and Ben? Go check out this blog: http(:/)(.)com(/)?zx=2ec3828699ebdb5a She has down a little review over my Awakenings stories and she has a slew of other recs and stories. I have really enjoyed browsing her blog site. One more chapter to go!**

**Please forgive** **any spelling or grammatical mistakes. This weekend has been very emotionally draining. If you see them, leave them in a review or send me a PM and I will get them fixed as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANG POV**

When I detangled myself from the throng of arms that had been holding me on Monday morning, I headed downstairs to the living room. I wasn't prepared for today. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to them, even if it was only for a few weeks, a month at the most. I had fallen in love with both Seth and Tanya, and even though I hadn't spoken to Ben about it, I knew he felt the same way.

We had spent all day Saturday and most of yesterday in a lust-filled bubble that was confined to our bedroom. We only left our bedroom to shower, which we did together, and eat, which we also did together. I lost count of how many times I had made love to Seth or Tanya or Ben. They were all starting to blend together. All I really knew was that I loved being with all three of them and I didn't want to lose any one of them now. Especially not now.

"Hey, baby, what are you thinking about?" asked Tanya, wrapping her arms around me. I had slipped on Seth's t-shirt from Saturday.

"I don't know," I murmured. "Everything."

"I don't want to leave either but we have to," whispered Tanya, laying her chin on my shoulder. "But we will be back."

"I know," I said, putting on my best smile. "I'm just going to miss you. This weekend went by way too fast."

"No shit," laughed Tanya, pulling me over to the couch.

She laid down and pulled me down on top of her. I laid with my head on her chest, letting her run her fingers up and down my back. Letting her hold me because I knew this was just as hard for her and Seth as it was going to be for me and Ben. Why did everything always have to be so fucking hard all the time?

I'm not sure how long Tanya and I had been laying on the couch when Ben and Seth came downstairs. They had both slipped on a pair of pajama pants but hadn't put shirts on. They had big smiles on their faces but neither of them reached their eyes. I knew it was because none of us were ready to say goodbye, even for just a few weeks.

"It's going to be ok, you know," said Seth, sitting on the other couch with Ben. "It will be hard but hopefully it will only take us a few weeks to get everything in LA settled and get our house on the market. Then we will be back."

"For good," I whispered. "Here with us, right?"

"As long as Caleb doesn't mind us living with you," muttered Tanya.

I could tell that Caleb was still an issue for her, even though both Ben and I had tried to convince her several times that he loved both of them so much. He asked about them all the time and something told me that he would be more than excited about gaining a new set of parents. Besides, it was my parents that I was more worried about. I mean, sure they had accepted Bella and Alice's relationship with Edward and Jasper, which helped with Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate. Not to mention all of their parents. I started to giggle just thinking about how many people had changed due to Bella and Alice.

"Share with us what is so funny, Ang," said Ben. I sat up and looked around at the three of them.

"Do you realize how many polyamorous have been formed because Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper got together?" I asked, laughing.

"Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate," said Tanya.

"Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine," snorted Ben. "That was a shock. I mean, The McCarty's had always been so…"

"Frigid?" I supplied.

"Yes," laughed Ben, shaking his head. "This one time in high school, Emmett and I had gotten caught drinking by the sheriff. They made Emmett stand up in front of the church and apologize for acting disgraceful."

"My dad tried to tell them that it wasn't necessary but William and Catherine insisted that Emmett needed to make his amends if he was going to receive the grace of God," I sighed, shaking my head. "When I heard that they were with Carlisle and Esme, I damn near peed my pants."

"Same thing with Charlie and Renee," said Ben. "Renee more than Charlie because she had always been such a big influence in the church here and made her feelings so clear about what she thought about homosexuality."

"When Mike and Tyler came out, she wrote a huge editorial to the paper that said something to the effect of needing to instill morality in our children and teach them not to allow the devil to influence our ways."

"And now, she and Charlie are with Peter and Charlotte," smirked Seth. "We all know that they have no problems showing their love."

"Oh, we've all witnessed it at one point or another." I shuddered thinking about the time I walked in on Renee and Charlotte. "You would think they would learn not to fuck each other when they are at Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper's house."

"But seeing as we've all seen them doing it," snorted Tanya.

We all laughed before falling into a deafening silence. I looked up at the clock and knew that they were fixing to have to get ready. Their flight left in two hours. After a few minutes of laying there, the four of us headed upstairs and tried to prepare ourselves for what we were fixing to have to do. I never imagined my heart could hurt so much.

We showered and got dressed, opting to wear jeans and t-shirts. I helped Tanya pack her and Seth's things while Ben and Seth started cleaning the bedroom up. We had been living in the bedroom for the last two days. Once we had everything packed, Seth and Ben carried their suitcases downstairs and we loaded into the car and drove them to the airport.

The car ride had been filled with painful silence. I held Tanya's hand in mine, trying to hold onto her as tightly as I could. Ben pulled the car up in front of the airport and the four of us reluctantly climbed out. Ben popped the trunk and he and Seth grabbed their luggage, setting in on the ground next to us. For a moment, the four of us just stood there.

"Call when you get back to LA," I said, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. "Let us know you got back ok."

"We will," murmured Tanya. She brought her hands up to my face and leaned her forehead down onto mine. "I love you, Angela."

"I love you, too," I cried, slipping my arms around her.

Tanya leaned in and gently pressed her lips to mine before she turned to Ben. He pulled her into his arms, whispering that he loved her too. Seth pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of being held by him.

"I love you, baby," he whispered. "We will be back soon and then are never leaving again."

"I love you, Seth." I brought my hand up to his cheek and pulled his lips down to mine. "Be quick."

"We will be," he whispered, kissing me again.

Seth pulled away from me and stepped over to Ben, who had his hands on his hips. Seth reached up and placed his hand on the back of Ben's neck, leaning his forehead down on my husbands. I could see the unshed tears swimming in both of their eyes and I knew that their experience this weekend had changed them both.

"We're going to miss you," murmured Seth. "Take care of Ang for us, ok?"

"I promise," whispered Ben, placing his hands on Seth's forearms. "I expect you to take care of T for us. Keep her satisfied."

"I'll do the best I can," chuckled Seth. He leaned in and pressed his lips down onto Ben's, ignoring the people who were standing around staring at us. What did we care what they thought about us? "Ok, we'll call you tonight. Give Caleb a big hug from us."

"We will," I said, smiling.

Seth and Tanya picked up their luggage and headed into the airport. Ben scooted over and wrapped his arms around me, placing his lips to the side of my head. I didn't need to look at him to know that he was letting his tears fall down his face, just as mine were falling freely down my face. Ben and I watched silently as Seth and Tanya checked into their flight. They looked back and waved sadly before heading through security and off to their terminal.

"Well, I suppose we should go," I sighed.

"Yeah," muttered Ben, nodding his head. "Your Mom and Dad should be there soon with Caleb."

"Do you think he is going to be ok with Seth and Tanya moving in with us?" I asked, looking up at my husband.

"Yes," chuckled Ben. "I think he is going to love it."

"I hope so," I murmured.

Ben and I climbed into the car and headed home. The trip back to the house was completely silent except for the sound of the tires rolling on the roads, the soft hum of the music as it streamed out of the radio. I missed the sound of Ben and Seth talking in the front seat while Tanya and I were in the backseat, watching them. It had only been five minutes and I already missed them both.

Ben pulled the car up into the driveway and cut the engine. However, neither of us made any effort to climb out of the car. I looked over at him He was staring at the house with a lost vacant look on his face. One that I knew was on my face as well. I lifted his hand and brought it to my lips, causing him to look over at me.

"I shouldn't feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest." Ben shook his head and sighed. "You know that I am still so in love you, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," I smiled. "I'm in love with you, too. And I'm in love with them."

"Oh, God, me too," he sighed, smiling. "I wasn't sure if it was just me but I love them so much."

"Nope, not just you," I laughed.

My father pulled his car up into the driveway behind us. Ben and I sighed as we climbed out of the car and turned and looked back at them. The backdoor to the car was thrown open before either one of my parents could even open their doors. Caleb, a small dark haired boy, jumped out of the backseat and came running at me and Ben.

"Mommy, Daddy," he screamed, jumping up into Ben's arms. Caleb wrapped his arms and legs around his father, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Hey, bud, I've missed you, too," said Ben, holding him as tight as he could. I placed my hand on Caleb's back, causing him to look over at me.

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked.

"Duh," laughed Caleb, leaning toward me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him out of Ben's arms.

"Did you have fun with Grams and Gramps?" I asked as my parents joined us.

"Yep," smiled Caleb, leaning back. "Are Tanya and Seth still here?"

"No, they left already," I said. Caleb's smile dropped and his eyes watered. "But they are coming back really soon."

"How soon?" asked Caleb.

"A few weeks," said Ben. "Maybe a month."

"Are they coming back to work on the new house?" asked Caleb, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Um, no," said Ben, clearing his throat. "They are moving here."

Caleb's eyes popped open as he smiled. "REALLY?" he squealed.

"Yes," I laughed. "I take it you are excited about them moving here?"

"Yep," he chuckled. "Are you going to be like Whitley and Mackenzie's mommies and daddies?"

"Um," I said, eyeing my parents. I couldn't get a read on their expressions. "Yes."

"It's about time," he sighed, wiggling his way out of my arms. He started toward the house. "I thought you were never going to see it."

My mouth fell open as Ben and I watched our son walk into house. I wasn't sure what had just happened but it sounded like Caleb just told us we should have gotten our heads out of our asses a long time ago. Ben looked over at me, silently asking me what had happened. All I could do was shake my head and look over at Robert and Ann, who were standing there with their lips pressed into thin lines.

"Mom-" I started but Ann interrupted me.

"Angela," she said.

"Dad," I said, interrupting her this time.

"Angela, is that true?" asked Robert. "Are you and Ben going to be in a relationship with Seth and Tanya?"

"Yes," I muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything," I sighed, looking up at him. "I know that you don't agree with our decision but it is our decision. It wasn't anything we went into lightly."

"I never said you did," said Robert, placing his hands on his hips. "But you have a child to think about."

"Robert, Ann, look, we know that it is…odd to get involved with them but we love them," explained Ben, sliding his arm around my waist. "And they love us and they love our son just as if he were their own. It wasn't easy making this decision and, we've felt the guilt for even thinking about them, but we won't deny how we feel any longer and we hope that you both will accept us."

"You have no idea what you are doing," said Ann, shaking her head. "You think just because everyone can get away with this in Los Angeles that you can do it here? It won't work. This is not the city and the people here won't tolerate it."

"They can go to hell," I said, heatedly.

"Angela," gasped Ann, pulling her hands up to her lips.

"Mom, I am not going to let a bunch of narrow-minded hypocrites tell me that I am wrong for loving Seth and Tanya and Ben," I said, firmly. "If you can't accept us, then that is your problem. We are going to do this and nothing you say is going to make us decide otherwise."

"Grams," said Caleb. Ben and I spun around and looked at him. He was standing behind was with a confused look on his face. "Why can't Mom and Dad love Seth and Tanya?"

"Sweetheart, it's not that they can't," said Ann, placing her hand on her chest. "It's just that people won't understand."

"Don't you like Seth and Tanya?" asked Caleb, slipping his arm around my leg.

"Of course I do," smiled Ann.

"Then why can't they live here with us?" he asked. "It's not fair that Whitley and Mackenzie's mommies and daddies can live together when they love each other but mine can't. They said that their mommies and daddies loved each other so much that they couldn't pick and decided to just love each other. Why can't my Mom and Dad and Seth and Tanya love each other and me so much that they can't pick? We would be family then, wouldn't we?"

I gave my mother a look as I knelt down next to Caleb, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Sweetie, you're right we would be a family with Seth and Tanya but, regardless if we are together like Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper are, Seth and Tanya would still love you."

"I know but they would be my mom and dad, too," he said. "You can't ever have too many moms or dads."

"Come on, bud," said Ben, slipping his hand into Caleb's. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ok, Dad," smiled Caleb. I stood up and watched as Ben and Caleb walked into the house together.

"We aren't asking for your permission," I said, looking over at my parents. "Ben, Seth, Tanya, and I will do as we think is right for us and for Caleb. Don't make us choose between them and you. You won't like our choice."

I turned and headed into the house, leaving them standing in the driveway. As I shit the front door behind me, I heard Ben and Caleb laughing in the kitchen. I brought my hand up to my chest. Only a few more weeks, and, like Caleb said, we would be family with Seth and Tanya.

**The end…for now. As I work on Endless Awakenings, I will be continuing this one but there are a few things that need to be covered first and updates will not be coming as fast as they have been. I just needed to get this all out of the way before I could move on in Endless Awakenings and it has taken off as it's own little story. Thank you for all the reviews. I truly appreciate them and hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. **


End file.
